Rollaro? Where the hell did that come from?
by NickandLiv
Summary: The writers did some bullshit, I'm just responding accordingly. What? Don't act like I'm the only one!


**JUST A QUICK ONE SHOT FOR A PEEK INSIDE THE LIVES OF OUR FAVORITE NEW COUPLE. RATED R FOR RIDICULOUS! DICK WOLF OWNS THE SVU CHARACTERS.**

* * *

"Oh god baby, I'm coming!" Nick said breathlessly as he continued to drill into her like a jackhammer.

"Nick…I'm almost there!" she cried, dangling on the edge of her own climax

"Too late! Ah fuck…"

"Nick don't come"

"Ahh Fuck…"

"Nick don't come"

"AHHHH FUUUUUUCK…OLIVIAAAAAAAA!" he cried as he lost his load and fell on top of her.

"That was…WOOOOO!" he exclaimed as he went to kiss her.

"Sweetie, I don't mean to be a bother, but you did it again" she said politely

"Did what?" he smiled as he rolled off her and onto his back.

"You screamed her name again; Olivia."

Nick laughed.

"Amanda, we've talked about this…"

"I knoooow"

"And what did I say?" Amanda sighed before answering

"Olivia's sexy so it's okay…"

"That's right, I mean, look at her" Nick gestured to the walls of his bedroom that were plastered floor-to-ceiling with pictures of Olivia as Amanda looked around, amazed.

"And one day you'll be sexy too, but for now it is what it is" he reminded her

"But I wanna be sexy NOW!" she whined

"Patience grasshopper. It'll happen.

"You promise?"she asked. He looked at her, unsure of what to say, then after a moment

"Sure, why not?" he shrugged

"Oh Nick, you're the best fiancé ever!" she declared.

"WHOA! Fiancé? " he said as he gave her the '_WHAT THE FUCK YOU TALKIN BOUT?' _look

"I meant boyfriend" she corrected, smiling. He still held the look

"Romantic interest?" still the look

"Fine! Fuck buddy!" she relented

"MY NIGGA!" he cheered as he high-fived her then lay back against the pillows.

"Oh…okay…it's nice to put a name on it at least." She said

"Yeah, hey do me a favor, clean off my dick and make me a sandwich!"

"Okay!" she happily agreed. "God, you are so good to me!"

* * *

Later that day at work, Nick and Amanda were by the coffeemaker talking, him standing where he could look over Amanda's shoulder to keep an eye on Olivia's office door.

"I know I'm just being silly, but sometime I can't help but feel that you don't have much interest in what I…"

_God, she's been in there for 3 whole minutes… _Nick thought to himself as he stared longingly at Olivia's office.

_I miss her so much. I wonder if she's ok; what she's doing…what if she's in there hurt? Oh dear god, what if Lewis got her? but that's impossible, Lewis is dead…or is he? _He took a swig of his Red Bull.

_Nope, he dead! _He looked at his watch _SHIT! Three and a half minutes…I'm starting to forget what she looks like!_

"…but I know that you love me, so it's okay." Nick gave her the look again

"Care deeply?" the look continued

"Am concerned?" still the look

"Fine, I have a vagina!" before Nick could answer, Olivia came out of her office and into the squad room.

"Okay guys, listen up" Olivia began

"SHE'S HERE!"Nick squealed gleefully and pushed Amanda out of the way as he ran, grabbed his recorder from his desk then ran to Olivia.

"Wait!" he begged, having forgotten a chair and decided on the one closest to him which happened to be Amanda's desk chair; the one she was about to take a seat in; now.

He snatched the chair so fast that she didn't have time to stop herself from falling to the squad room floor. Nick, pulled the chair around to where Olivia stood and perched himself on it, looking up at his CO.

"Command me!" he said as he turned on his recorder to catch her every word. Fin looked over at him and rolled his eyes and Amanda sat cross legged on the floor making eyes at Nick with a huge grin on her face, all the while thinking: _look at him, he's so attentive to the job!_

Nick could feel eyes on him and turned around briefly, just in time to see Amanda blow him a kiss from the floor. He caught the kiss, and rubbed it on his ass as he gave her the look.

_God he knows how to make me hot! _She thought and turned her attention back to what Olivia was saying.

...

Moments later in the locker room, Amanda was closing her locker when Nick walked in.

"We need to talk" he said

"Ok, what about?" Amanda asked eagerly.

"There's no easy way to say this so I'll just spit it out"

"Spit what out? "

That I'm leaving you for Olivia…at some point"

"Nick, you're so romantic! I can't believe I'm lucky enough to have found you!"

"Just keepin it real girl!" he bragged. "So I was thinking maybe we could get together tonight"

"Okay, that's be great"

"Yeah and um, maybe you could wear something sexy for me"

"SEXY? Like what?"

"Like this wig" he said as he quickly pulled a brunette wig from his pants.

"And you're sure it'll make me sexy?" she asked as she took it from him

"Girl, I might even scream YOUR name tonight!"

"YOU WILL?!"

"I said 'might'"

"Good enough! Oh Nick, promise me we'll always be together like this"

"Like what?"

"You know, making plans for me to wear a wig during sex"

"You can count on it!" he promised and gave her a platonic half hug as he looked at her with disinterest in his eye.

* * *

**The end.**


End file.
